Somewhere Only We Know
by Jackidy
Summary: Follow the will o the wisp to somewhere that only we know. Ireland x England, one sided America x England. For Anonymous-Insanity


Title: Somewhere Only We Know

Rating: T

Pairings: Ireland x England, implied one sided America x England

Summery: Follow the will o the wisp to somewhere that only we know. Ireland x England, For Anonymous-Insanity

Xxxxxx

"Sean where are we going?" Arthur asked as the elder nation who was pulling on his hand, leading the other deeper and deeper into the forest. Sean merely grinned and slowly led him deeper and deeper into the foliage, Arthur sometimes tripping as he attempted to keep up with his older teenage brother.

"You'll see just keep your eyes on the fireflies and keep up, you might be stolen by a fairy and be replaced by a changeling child" He grinned in response tightening his grip on the others smaller hand. Arthur looked up at the fireflies that danced through the trees, weaving in and out of the trunks and branches disappearing in the green light only to appear moments later in the darker parts of the ancient woods.

"Sean! Slow down!" Arthur called to his older brother who stopped allowing the shorter nation to catch up before kneeling, indicating for the other to climb on. Arthur wrapped his arms around his brother's neck as the Irish male stood back up.

Arthur clutched a little tighter as Sean broke into a run, his bare feet leaping and dancing through the tree roots and ivy vines as if it was nothing. He laugh loudly form exhilaration, a sweet smelling wind rushing past them as did the countless lights that contained what appeared to be every colour in the spectrum.

A drumming noise began to pound in Arthur's head, as Sean seemed to be flying through the trees, adrenaline swimming through his veins making the drumming even louder then before. He buried his head into the others neck feeling rather queasy as Ireland once again sped up and the sweet smell got stronger, to an almost sickening level.

Arthur felt the others shaggy black hair brushing against his neck and cheek as he ran, falling against it as the others pace slowly slowed down to a steady walk until it stopped completely. "You can dig yourself out of my neck now" Sean smiled softly at his younger brother watching from the corner of his eye as Arthur peered over his shoulder with one green eye completely open whilst he other remained closed.

Arthur slowly climbed off of his brothers back and stared with amazement at the scene before him, slowly walking forwards completely mesmerized by the sight. An old tree stood in the centre of the small clearing, a dwarf in comparison to its towering neighbours. But its lack of size was not what stood out it was the deep purple and faded pink leaves that hung of elderly branches and twigs.

He watched as the fireflies, no accompanied by dragonflies and butterflies danced around the tree whilst beetles and ladybirds crawled over the blackened bark making the tree glow with a unnatural light. Sean grinned as butterflies temporarily abandoned their flight around the ancient tree, resuming their dance around the younger nation who began to laugh before they fluttered off back to the stream of light.

"So I'm guessing you like it then?" Sean asked causing the teenage nation to turn and smile, still astounded by the place it seemed. Sean grinned as a dragonfly settled in Arthur's dirty blonde hair before taking off with another, dancing a dance of love as they left. "Arthur…?"

"How did you find this?" Arthur asked going to stand aside of the other still smiling brightly, like he did when they were children. Sean simply grinned and wove his hand into the others holding it tightly whilst Arthur continued to stare at the scene as if seeing it for the first time.

"I honestly don't know, I was just walking through the woods when I came across the fireflies and I followed them. At first I mistook them for will o the wisp but upon getting here I found they weren't" Sean smiled letting go of Arthur's hand and sitting down, patting the ground beside him and the teen joined him on the soft blades of grass laughing as bugs crawled over him as they headed towards the tree.

"Do you think we may see him?" Arthur asked after a brief silence between the pair, shattering the bug calls only for them to resume as he finished asking. Sean shot him a curious glance and Arthur continued "The green man"

Sean simply shrugged wrapping an arm around the others petite waist and bringing him closer to him, resting his head on top of the others. He smiled into the others hair as the smell of summer fruits filled him up. "I honestly don't know Artie, perhaps that's why the bugs came flocking here. The green man is here, perhaps residing in that very tree"

Arthur smiled again and pressed his face into the others neck, linking their hands together once more and Arthur felt the other beaming into his messy blonde hair. He pressed a soft kiss to the others lips as the insects continued in their endless dance around the ancient tree. "This will be somewhere only we know, somewhere only we go"

Xxx

"Arthur where are you going?" Alfred shouted as the older nation ran out of the backdoor of England's house, what did he do? Why couldn't the idiot see he was in freaking love with him? "Arthur!" He shouted one last time; he got no reply, no response and not even one sign of life. But was he really expecting one? Arthur had run off as if he was possessed.

He ran through the forest, his feet occasionally snagging on the tree roots and his skin being ripped by the twisted twigs. It was different form the last time he had came, there was no brilliant green light with the occasionally sun made spot light, there was no warmth and if anything the forest seemed to be something malicious were as before it was benign.

He followed the will o the wisp like bugs as he ran, if not flew, through the trees. He was being drawn back to that place; he was being called back to the place only he and Sean knew. The drumming noise inside his head seemed to increase by tenfold with every thundering step he took.

The sweet aroma still lingered in the air but it was fainter then before, as if it wasn't really there and Arthur was simply remembering the scent from his deepest memories of this place. The will o the wisp seemed to increase greatly, he was getting closer and closer he could tell, until he was there.

The same opening in the forest, the same ancient tree though now everything had changed. The once violet and magenta leaves had faded to a dull shade of their former glory; a paler shade of grey it seemed. The once lively bug ballet had now become a dreary shuffle, the butterflies, fireflies and petite dragons falling before they had made one rotation. The spectrum they held slowly fading into nothing but empty shells.

He stumble further into the clearing, standing where he had as a teenager all those centuries ago and fell to his knees. The beauty was leaving this place, just like how it was leaving everywhere else in the forest. Where was the green man? The leaf king? The old man of the woods?

"Arthur?" The blonde turned as Ireland nervously stepped into the clearing just like he had a few minutes before hand. Arthur turned away back to the insects as they waltzed around the almost lifeless tree. Why did it seem more alive then it had a minute ago?

Arthur simply stood and ran towards Sean, wrapping his arms around him as he reached him. Sean tensed beneath the embrace but wrapped him arms around the other none the less, pressing his face into the others hair like he used to. The heavy downpour made the pair cling to each other harder it seemed, Sean rubbing circles in the petite nations back as Arthur's shoulders began to quake as he silently sobbed into the others shoulder. "Is this the place we really used to love?"

"Hey shush now, it'll be okay" Sean whispered into the others ear, not letting go until the other had stopped shaking in his arms. Sean sighed, as Arthur pulled away, resting his forehead against the others green eyes staring into a slightly red version for what seemed to be the first time in centuries.

It was slow at first just a soft press of the lips before some force was applied behind them, and the grip on Arthur's smallest part of his back tightened as did the hold around Sean's neck.

Though they didn't see it with their eyes too busy focused on one another the tree slowly regained the colour, leaves turning back to deep hues of purples and dark shades of magentas and pinks. The spectrum slowly crawled back to the empty shells upon the forest floor and one by one life as the bug ball slowly gained in numbers.

Xxxxxx

This fic is sexual as my friend so kindly put it, what do you think of it?

For Anonymous-Insanity's birthday, I hope she enjoys this. If any fans of Nothing to Prove are reading this, the next chapter will be up soon since I kind of put it on hold to write this. Written whilst listening to Somewhere Only We Know by Keane on repeat for ages, I now have a obsession for said song.

Hope you have enjoyed and please review!


End file.
